Le vide de sept années
by GreenLuciole
Summary: Après sept ans d'absence, les mages de l'île Tenrô sont de retour à Fairy Tail. Tout le monde semble heureux, même Lamia Scale leur rend visite pour leur souhaiter bon retour. Les deux mages de glace se retrouvent. Mais que se dire, après sept ans? LyonxGray


Ma version du dialogue de l'épisode 123, au retour de l'île de Tenrou après les sept ans d'absence d'une partie des mages de Fairy Tail. Lyon et Gray se retrouvent sur le toit de la guilde. Et ils ont des choses à se dire ~

Disclaimer : Lyon et Gray (ainsi que l'univers de Fairy Tail) ne m'appartiennent pas … Dommage !

" C'était long, ces sept années. "

Le regard de Gray se posa sur le premier élève de Ul. Il était torse nu, comme lui. Comme d'habitude. Il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir changé durant ces sept ans. La marque de Lamia Scale trônait toujours fièrement sur son torse. Ses cheveux gris-blancs semblaient toujours impeccablement coiffés. Son visage portait toujours cette expression indéchiffrable. Il était vraiment comme avant. Sauf peut-être le ton de sa voix. Était-ce de la ... Mélancolie ? Le second élève finit par détourner les yeux.

" Je t'ai manqué ? "

Gray s'étonnait lui-même d'avoir posé cette question. Même s'il y avait pensé, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il la poserait à voix haute.

" Pfff, même pas en rêve Gray ! "

Lyon mentait. Le premier disciple avait mené des recherches sans relâche pendant tout ce temps. Parfois même en dehors des recherches organisées par les différentes guildes. Souvent en fait. La disparition de Gray l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer. Fairy Tail et Lamia Scale lui avaient proposé d'un commun accord de rejoindre la guilde des fées pour prendre la place du mage de glace. Il avait immédiatement refusé. Il n'était pas Gray, et il n'y avait aucune place à prendre. Car il avait toujours su qu'il était en vie. Il n'avait jamais perdu espoir de le retrouver.

" Hm. Au fait, tu comptes sortir avec Juvia ? "

La voix du brun le sortit de ses pensées. La question tracassait Gray, depuis qu'il les avait vus tous les deux, dans le hall de la guilde. Lyon lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris.

" Juvia ? "

Lyon réfléchit. Qui était cette Juvia ? Et qu'est ce que cette question bizarre venait faire ici ? Il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir avec qui que ce soit.

" Tu ne viens pas d'avoir un coup de foudre ? "

L'épisode lui revint en mémoire. Lyon ne pût s'empêcher de rire de la crédulité du second disciple. A croire qu'il avait vraiment un bon jeu d'acteur. Mais une mauvaise mémoire ceci dit. La scène s'était déroulée moins d'une heure plus tôt et il avait déjà oublié le nom de la jeune femme.

" Ah, c'est elle Juvia ! Non, c'était juste pour te rendre jaloux. "

Ce fut au tour de Gray de rire. Juvia était sympa (mais un peu collante et bizarre) et mignonne, mais elle était loin d'être son genre. Mais cela confirmait que Lyon n'avait pas changé. Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de lui jouer un sale coup. Mais cette fois ci il avait échoué. Apparemment il ne le connaissait peut-être pas si bien que ça.

" Raté, je n'ai pas de sentiments pour elle. "

Pourtant tout le monde dans la guilde souhaitait les voir ensemble, à commencer par Mirajane. Combien de fois est-ce qu'elle lui avait suggéré, plus ou moins subtilement ? Des milliers sans doute. Elle venait sans arrêt le voir avec une mission en lui demandant pourquoi il ne ferait pas celle ci avec la fille de la pluie. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, c'est tout. Il sortait d'ailleurs toujours le même prétexte : il faisait équipe avec Natsu, Erza, Lucy et Happy.

" Tu as vraiment un cœur de glace." Lyon marqua un court silence. Le volume de sa voix baissa sensiblement, comme s'il avait peur des oreilles indiscrètes " Et puis, je ne parlais pas de Juvia mais de moi. "

Gray mit un peu de temps à capter le sens de cette dernière phrase. Quand une ampoule s'illumina enfin dans sa tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vers le premier disciple qui fixait de manière quasi obsessionnelle un nuage dans le ciel. Il fuyait son regard.

" Attends Lyon, tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une déclaration d'amour ? "

L'interpellé, sans quitter son passionnant nuage des yeux, s'autorisa un sourire. Il haussa distraitement les épaules, enfouissant sa gêne tout au fond de lui. Il la scella dans la glace, comme il l'avait fait durant des années avec ses sentiments et ses émotions. Mais il ne pouvait pas éternellement se cacher derrière un mur de glace.

" Va savoir. "

Gray interpréta cette réponse comme un oui, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Lyon savait que cette réponse suffirait pour que le second disciple comprenne. Après tout, ils avaient eu la même éducation.

" Qui l'eût cru. Que dirait Ul si elle nous voyait ? "

L'ombre de Ul était toujours sur eux. Ils avaient toujours considéré, sans oser le dire, qu'elle était plus qu'un maître pour eux. Les deux disciples se dévisagèrent un instant avant de prendre une moue sévère. Ils imitèrent en chœur.

" Remettez vos vêtements ! "

Ils rirent. Simplement, innocemment. Comme avant. Gray était heureux. Heureux d'être en vie, d'être revenu. Heureux d'être auprès de Lyon. Heureux qu'il lui ait avoué tacitement ses sentiments. Ça lui suffisait. C'était désormais à son tour de faire face à ce qu'il ressentait.

" Tu m'as manqué aussi, Lyon. "

Voilà voilà N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, même pour dire que c'est pas bien ! Les critiques sont bonnes à prendre


End file.
